Bestiary
Slaughter Margin The Slaughter Margin follows the standard Test Difficulty chart, with one addition (“Impossible”). The Slaughter Margin is based on a straight up fight between a single average Human soldier with good equipment, who has taken half the advances of the soldier career, and one of the creatures in question. It takes nothing else into account, not ambush, not luck, not magic, not Fate, nothing. Correspondingly, when using the Slaughter Margin as a gauge a GM should think about how many PCs are in his party and just how dangerous they are. Remember that creatures can always be improved by adding appropriate careers from the core rulebook. For some creatures, it can be appropriate to use careers from Chapter 3 of WFRP. You may want to make an Elf Corsair, for example, who has entered the Scout career. For most monsters though, the careers in Chapter 11 of WFRP are more appropriate, or the careers featured starting on page 80 of this book. The Slaughter Margin is defined as follows: '''Very Easy''' The soldier should be able to kill the creature in a round or two at the most, more than likely without being injured himself. '''Easy''' The soldier should be able to kill the creature within a few rounds with little more than a scratch. '''Routine''' The soldier definitely has the upper hand, but may lose a few Wounds if he’s not careful. The combat may last for a while. '''Average''' The soldier faces an opponent on par with his own skill, or one that has unusual abilities that make up for less martial prowess. The combat can go either way, and is likely to last for a few rounds — though a particularly devastating blow could end it quickly, one way or the other. '''Challenging''' The creature has the edge on the soldier. While the soldier can still win, victory will likely be painful and the combat may last for some time. '''Hard''' The creature is likely to kill the soldier within a few rounds, often while sustaining little injury from the soldier. It is barely possible that the soldier can hold his own, but only just. '''Very Hard''' The creature will almost certainly gut the soldier with just a few blows. The soldier has barely a one-in-a-thousand chance of defeating such an enemy. If he even manages to significantly wound it, he has accomplished a heroic feat. '''Impossible''' The creature in question is immune to the soldier’s attacks (most common with Ethereal Undead) or the thought that a single average soldier could kill it is laughable. Johann Schmidt, Well-Trained Imperial Soldier The Slaughter Margin is based on the chances of the average Imperial soldier to take on a given monster. Johann Schmidt is that soldier. As you can see from his game stats, Johann is well-trained and has good equipment. He has the option of engaging each monster with his trusty halberd or sword and shield. The halberd is a flexible weapon and particularly handy against tough creatures. However, the free parry of the shield is not to be underestimated. Johann is not one of the Emperor’s elite, but he can hold his own against many of the enemies of his homeland. Skills: Animal Care, Common Knowledge (the Empire), Dodge Blow, Drive, Gamble, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Hardy, Quick Draw, Strike Mighty Blow, Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Strike to Injure, Strike to Stun, Very Resilient Armour: Medium Armour (Helmet, Full Leather Armour, Mail Shirt) Armour Points: Head 3, Arms 1, Body 3, Legs 1 Weapons: Halberd, Hand Weapon (Sword) and Shield Creature Careers Apprentice Shaman Shaman Shaman Lord Creature Magic Lores The Lore of Spirits The Forces of Chaos Chaos Cultists Chaos cultists are ordinary Humans and have no standard game statistics. A cultist could be a member of any normal career from Chapter 3 of the core rulebook. Of course, they are as varied as any other Humans too. Chaos cultists who revere Khorne tend to have a high Weapon Skill and Strength. Nurgle cultists are usually lepers and other victims of disease, revering their plague God in the hope that he may spare them; if anything, their game statistics will be lower than the average Human’s. Tzeentch cultists are often wizards or necromancers, with Intelligence and Magic scores above the norm. Finally, Slaanesh worshippers often have a high Fellowship but low Will Power, reflecting the ease with which they can seduce others into the dark pleasures of their sensuous God but also the ease with which they themselves were drawn into his worship. The above can be no more than general rules however. The cults of Chaos come in an almost infinite variety, and many are not at all typical. Chaos Marauders and Chaos Warriors [[Chaos Marauders]] [[Chaos Warriors]] Beastmen and Mutants [[Bestigors]] [[Centigors]] [[Gors]] [[Ungors and Brays]] [[Mutants]] Minotaurs Dragon Ogres Chaos Dwarfs Daemons of Chaos The Greenskin Races Orcs Goblins and Night Goblins Squigs Hobgoblins Trolls Snotlings Denizens of Athel Lorien Dryads Treemen Unicorns Warhawks Children of the Horned Rat Skaven Rat Ogres Giant Rats Brigands and Beasts Elven Corsairs Harpies Manticores Hydras Fenbeasts Ogres Giants Great Eagles Giant Spiders Dragons Griffons Pegasi Hippogriffs Wyverns Giant Wolves and Dire Wolves Werecreatures The Restless Dead [[Skeletons]] [[Ghouls]] [[Zombies]] [[Spirits]] [[Banshee]] [[Wights]] [[Mummies]] [[Wraiths]] [[Vampire Bats]] [[Vampires]] =